Stayin' Alive
Stayin' Alive è una canzone dei Bee Gees presente nell'episodio Saturday Night Glee-ver, il sedicesimo della Terza Stagione di Glee. E' cantata da Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson e Mercedes Jones. Testo della canzone Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes: And now it's all right, that's OK and you may look the other way Mercedes e Santana: We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin' and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh, when you walk Santana: Well now I get low and I get high And if I can't get either, I really try Santana e Finn: Got the wings of heaven on my shoes Finn e i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni: I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose Santana e Finn: You know it's all right, it's ok I'll live to see another day We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin' and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes e Santana: I'm stayin' alive Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes e Santana: And now it's all right, it's OK and you may look the other way We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin' and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Ow! Ay,Ay! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Curiosità *L'abito bianco che Finn, Santana e Mercedes indossano durante la performance doveva essere il premio del vincitore della gara settimanale del Glee-Club. Tuttavia, invece che essercene uno solo, in questa esibizione ne vediamo tre. Galleria di foto Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three